1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a gasoline hose assembly and, more particularly, is concerned with an apparatus and method for a cover for a gasoline hose assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containment assemblies for fill hoses have been described in the prior art. However, none of the prior art devices disclose the unique features of the present.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 5,363,907, dated Nov. 15, 1994, Dunning et al, disclosed a hose assembly suited for delivering viscous material to a dispenser nozzle at a controlled viscosity and temperature. The hose assembly includes a jacketed hose including an outer hose positioned around an inner hose carrying the mastic and defining an annular passage between the inner hose and the outer hose, and a hose cover assembly adapted to be releasably wrapped around a further remote hose carrying the mastic. The cover assembly includes an elongated strip of flexible material including generally parallel opposite longitudinal edges; a plurality of tubes embedded in the strip and running longitudinally through the strip; and coacting interengagable quick release means (such as a zipper) on the opposite longitudinal edges of the strip to enable the strip to be wrapped around the hose and secured in position around the hose by releasable interengagement of the quick release means.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,063 dated Oct. 25, 1988, Tuckey disclosed an electric in-tank fuel pump for vehicles which is provided with a noise-reduction jacket of relative soft material spaced from the pump housing by internal projections on the jacket which contact the pump housing by internal projections on the jacket which contact the pump housing. An extended skirt on one embodiment serves to collect vapor which rises in the jacket to maintain a low liquid fuel level around the pump. A quick connect-disconnect from the pump to a fuel line with an integral unidirectional valve is provided to maintain fuel line pressure when the pump is not operating. Also, an inlet unidirectional valve is provided to prevent fuel from siphoning out of the pump.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,973, dated Nov. 22, 1994 Fink, Jr. et al., disclosed a break away hose coupling for use in conjunction with a vapor recovery nozzle and for application within a fuel line, that prevents untimely decoupling, that only decouples upon the exertion of a pre-determined amount of tension, while preventing unnecessary leakage of fuel and vapors, while being fully reconnectable. The coupling includes a pair of fittings, for connecting to the fuel line, a sleeve for housing the fittings, and each fitting incorporating a check valve to provide for closure of the fluid flow passage and closure of the vapor flow passage when decoupling occurs, a fluid chamber providing for flow of fluid and vapor return passage, internal of the fluid flow passage, allowing vapor recovery in a concentric line. The device is pressure compensated to eliminate the effects of line shock.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,052, dated Jun. 8, 1993, Sharp disclosed an assembly intended for use on underground storage tanks provides ready access to fill pipe from ground level. At the same time the assembly serves as a spill containment means for accidental spillage and a secondary containment means for the fill pipe. The assembly of the invention comprises a secondary containment chamber having a sidewall with means for attaching to the storage tank. An anchor ring which is attached to an upper open end of the containment chamber acts as a permanent ground base for the assembly. A bridging surface cover within an anchor ring has a removable lid positioned in its interior portion to gain access to the chamber""s interior for a filling operation. The assembly also comprises a fill pipe for delivering liquid to the storage tank. The fill pipe is positioned within the secondary containment chamber with a discharging end extending through the chambers bottom and a receiving end terminating within the chamber but near the bridging surface cover. An open top spill compartment is positioned within the secondary containment chamber and at the receiving end of the fill pipe so as to encompass the fill pipe""s receiving end for the purpose of catching any spilled liquid from the filling operation. The spill compartment also prevents any of the spilled liquid and vapors from entering the secondary containment chamber.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,387, dated Dec. 27, 2988, LeBlanc et al., disclosed and overfill and spillage protection device for capturing fuel spilled from a tank touch supply hose or the fill pipe of an underground fuel storage tank takes the form of a tubular reservoir having an axially flexible bellows shaped side wall. Forces induced by freezing or thawing of the ground in which the reservoir is embedded which would apply strain to the coupling between the reservoir and fill pipe are absorbed by the flexing action of the bellows shaped reservoir. A rigid tubular skirt slidably encloses the bellows portion to prevent concrete or dirt from packing into the concave regions of the bellows.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,731, dated Oct. 22, 1996, Holland disclosed a device to capture, contain and collect hydrocarbon fuels such as gasoline and diesel before they can be spilled or leaked from the ventilation valve or fuel intake port of the fuel tank of a vessel and on to the surface of the water during fueling operations a marine fueling facilities. The device is formed as a low-profile box with a floor section and upright wall sections having stratified layers of a textile material and a solidifying polymer enclosed within an outer envelope of textile material. A seamed area at the center of the device with slits in the textile material allows the device to circumscribe the annular conduit of a device passing through the seamed area.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,543, dated Jun. 5, 1990, Zuiches disclosed a flexible body member is constructed so as to be wrapped around a hose at connector portions thereof and has overlapping side portions. The body member has releasable securement on its overlapping areas and also has a widened portion intermediate the ends thereof for accommodating the interfitting coupling members and for holding the device on the coupling members. The releasable securement on the overlapping side areas is by continuous and full length fastening elements such as Velcro. The device also has padding to provide desired cushioning and insulation
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,990 B1, dated Jan. 30, 2001, Bellenger et al., disclosed a drop chute guard contains spills in conjunction with a loading hose supplying fuel to an in-ground storage tank. The spill guard includes a flexible barrier sized to surround the sump and sealing ring having an outside diameter substantially corresponding to a diameter of the sump. An opening is disposed in the vicinity of the tank inlet and extends through the barrier and the sealing ring for receiving the drop chute.
While these containment devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
The present invention discloses an apparatus and a method for a cover for placement over a gasoline hose assembly of a gasoline delivery system for a gasoline delivery truck. The cover comprises a hole for placement of the hose therein along with fasteners for attachment of the cover to the hose having weights stitched into the hem of the cover in such a way to hold the edges of the cover down so as to prevent the entrance of rain or debris into the gasoline tank receiving nozzle.
An object of the present invention is to prevent the entrance of debris into the fill aperture of the gasoline tank. A further object of the present invention is to prevent the entrance of water or rain into the gasoline tank aperture. Further, an object of the present invention is to provide an inexpensive way to maintain a neat area around the gasoline tank fill aperture area.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.